Jasper's Kill Beginning Chapter 2
by HuhWhatRightOn
Summary: Sonya meets her old friend and her new vampire family, but has no idea what big waves she's making.


Sonya's POV

I finish my song. The crowd is cheering and for a moment I love myself as they seem to love me, my voice anyways. I smile and quietly leave the stage. Making my way through the crowd as they compliment me in various ways "you have a lovely voice" "your shirt is killer", one guy was even hitting on me. I love this town. I sat at the bar blushing as the bartender flirted with me, I was loving this positive attention but was happy when someone called my name :"Sonya?".

The voice was familiar and as I turned I realized that this day just went from good to great, "BELLA!" we made eye contact and huge smiles covered our faces. Our eyes were wide with shock and surprised screams came from us as we hugged and even jumped up and down a little. "Oh my gosh, Bella!" I hugged her, it was a huge coincidence to see her because I had been planning to visit her here, in fact that was the entire reason I chose…well…why I came here instead of anywhere else. "How long have you been here?" Bella asks as she takes a step back and looks at me, "only about a week actually, I've been staying in a hotel kind of near by, I've been meaning to visit you, how could I forget?" *the same way I forgot all about you* Bella thought regrettably. They held each other at arms length to study each other, Bella was glad for the dim lighting because it most likely made her look like her old self.

Bella's POV I was wondering suddenly what had become of Sonya's step father, had she finally escaped him? "Sonya, what happened when I left? How did you get away?" Sonya's arms fell from Bella's shoulders, her eyes darken and she slips back into her seat at the bar and Bella sits beside her, eager to hear her story. "Well" she began "...he died" she whispered, not making eye contact. I knew she wasn't telling the truth but somehow I didn't care, I was happy she was alive.

I wanted her to meet everyone, my new family, and I wanted them to meet her. After getting the OK from Carlisle and everyone else Sonya and I were girlishly laughing and talking about good times as we made our way out of the cafe. I remembered Sonya's long curls and big dark brown eyes that matched mine.

3rd person POV The two girls arrive at the Cullen home early in the afternoon. "Wooow, Bella this place is so nice" Sonya exclaimed as she entered the spacey home. Bella smiled and nodded in agreement "yeah, just how I felt when I first saw it". Sonya looked at Bella, suddenly she realized she was missing something, "ok, look Bella just tell me, I mean tell me now because you know I'm horrible at guessing and there is SOMETHING-""I'm MARRIED". Sonya's eyes widened in a delighted kind of shock and her chin dropped but she was smiling at the same time, "OH..MY GOD Bella that is so great!, and she who said she'd never get married right out of high school! What's it been? Six weeks sense graduation day?" the two girls smiled and laughed. Bella lifted her left hand to show off her ring, beautiful. Sonya took her hand and examined the stone, smiling all the while. "Wow, well, now I understand why you didn't miss Phoenix, found your own little paradise up here in the clouds!". They laughed again as Sonya released Bella's hand and smiled, "I'm really happy for you" Sonya said quietly, "thank you" Bella said just as sweetly. "So huh, where is Mr. Right cause I have just got to see who stole the Silver Flower Of Phoenix" Sonya said smiling and taking it upon herself to pull Bella up the stairs with no idea where she was going.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Edward" Edward politely took Sonya's hand and kissed it, as was his style. Sonya smiled sweetly and said "nice to meet you to, my name is Sonya". One after another the family met Sonya, they sat in the living room and Sonya had to admit she was feeling like the ugly duckling among the Cullens *Well Bella now I TRUELY understand why you never looked back on Phoenix, you found your own paradise with it's own angels* Sonya thought to herself as she politely smiled and answered questions about she and Bella's friendship. She found herself tip toeing around details about anything having to do with her family, every other question seemed to bring her mind back to her step father, painful memories, pictures she wanted to never see again flashed before her eyes. Good thing she was great at hiding her pain, never did she twitch away from the memories or skip her words, her eyes slid down.

That was the only way to tell she was going through something horrible in her mind, of course Edward could see it all and hear some things as well. The worst was when they asked about how he died, Sonya answered with cancer in the liver, Edward saw the truth, the attack, the blood, two vampires he didn't recognize. Edward was puzzled but more puzzled than he, was Jasper, who had been sitting on the other side of the room for a while but excused himself within the first three minutes.

He stood in the upstairs bathroom now rinsing his face with water, he had stopped his breathing. *How could it be?*, he wondered *that Sonya's blood smelled so sweet? How could this be?* Even from upstairs her scent nearly drives him to insanity. There was something about Sonya's blood, something that was like no other human in the world, different, sweeter even than Bella's who's had been incredibly strong. Somehow Sonya's blood was intoxicating for Jasper, *is this how Edward felt?* He wondered. He needed to get away, far away from that girl and her scent. In a matter of seconds he was out, confused while killing lion after lion before his mind could rest.

What was going on?


End file.
